


Overly Familiar

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Familiars, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual for renewing their bond as Master/familiar is complicated by feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: ritual magic, blood play/tasting, and mentions of ritual sex  
> Notes: This is for [Sekah](http://sekahyyh.tumblr.com/)'s birthday today! Gosh, if I were to write all of the things I like about her, we'd have something the same length as the story under the cut. This is just one small offering to show my appreciation for all the sweet things she's said and the kind things she's done for me <3

When the coarse boar bristles of Adrian’s brush slide over the smooth brown sole of Ilian’s arched foot, the demon giggles and tries to pull his foot away from his master’s big hands.

Ilian wiggles his toes, coming close to scratching his master’s hand open with the sharpness of his glossy black nails. He yelps a moment later when the sorcerer kneeling before him swats his foot with a sharp blow that makes his foot sting.

“I told you to keep still,” Adrian says firmly, still using the blood-smeared brush to paint runes over Ilian’s skin where the paler sole turns dark brown where the demon skin has a deep tan from the sun. “I’m almost finished and besides, if you keep moving, I’ll have to correct them and we don’t have time for that.” Adrian’s wide mouth turns down in a frown. “If you cannot be a good canvas, perhaps you’re not suited to be my familiar for another year.”

Ilian makes a face for that, narrowing his violet eyes and twitching as though he wants to touch for his master.

“That’s not fair,” Ilian spits out eventually, voice barely shaking when the bristles stab into the undersides of his toes. “I’ve been good. I  _am_ good!”

“This is the third time I’ve had to repaint the runes today,” Adrian says without looking up at his frowning familiar. “This is the last time that we can do this ritual for the year and you’ve messed things up at every point. Do you  _want_  someone else to break our bonds and steal you away from me?”

Ilian opens his mouth to deny it, but Adrian lifts his head and pins him with a sharp glare. The hot look in his master’s pale green eyes dries up the words in Ilian’s mouth before they can escape. Ilian settles instead for turning his face to the side and trying to keep still for the last circular rune that stretches over until it touches the tops of his toes.

Adrian sets the bloody paintbrush aside and then sits back on his heels within the binding circle that hits the walls of the shadowy back room that they’re using for the ritual. He looks up at Ilian with a deep frown on his face and then touches the very tips of his long, pale fingers to the arch of his familiar’s foot. It’s a testing touch, one that doesn’t mesh with the passion that normally calls to Ilian’s hungers.

It makes Ilian’s blood run cold in his veins.

“If you want me to let you go, I will.” Adrian’s voice comes out low, quiet in a way that makes Ilian want to drop down to his knees to take the man into his arms and cover him with his scent and his presence. “If I am not a good master, one worthy of your attention, you should—”

Ilian shakes his head.

“N-no,” he says as Adrian frowns at him and looks so close to doing something serious that his hearts beat double-time in his chest. “You are a good master. I know I test you often, but you  _are_  good. You  _are_ worthy of me.” Ilian closes his eyes because he has to, because if he looks at Adrian now, he  _will_  drop down to the ground and ruin the still-damp runes on his knees. “Begin the ritual and let me prove it to you.”

*

Some sorcerers use death to consolidate their power.

Some receive their powers from demons.

Others still make deals with Greater Demons that later tear them limb from limb.

Adrian uses blood and sex, wields them as though he was born to demons instead of a line of magic workers. Adrian stands up within the circle and then reaches for Ilian’s claw-tipped fingers. The second that their skin touches, power rises up between them to seal the circle. Adrian feels the bloody runes on Ilian’s skin start to increase in temperature as energy (his and Ilian’s alike) rise to send an unearthly wind winding around the room.

 “I ask for one more year of service,” Adrian says as he looks down into Ilian’s purple eyes and feels the connection arch between them like lightning. “One more year of your power. Will you give me that much?”

Ilian’s lips curve up in a smile that bares the delicate points of his canine teeth to the air. He rocks up on the tip of his toes and shifts until his mouth is barely an inch away from Adrian’s own. He knows the words of the ritual. His part at very least, and it isn’t complicated. All he has to do is consent and then lay back to enjoy the ride.

Adrian’s lips part expectantly and a set of wrinkles appear to furrow the space between his eyebrows. This close, there’s no hiding how worried he is as the cold wind of their power whips around them and sends Ilian’s dark purple hair flying around them. Instead of smiling at Ilian’s obvious attempts to tease, Adrian purses his lips in frown.

“Ilian, I—”

Cutting Adrian off before he can say more and disrupt the brief little ritual, Ilian speaks. “I will give you all that I am and all that you want.” Ilian says his part fast and then tries not to flinch at the binding pressure of the runes around his chest. “First my blood and then my body.”

Ilian steps back to offer Adrian his right wrist, the only unmarked spot on his body. It only takes one fast downward slash of his claws to send thick black blood bubbling up past the edges of a long wound. Ilian watches as Adrian lowers his lips to the wound and tries to ignore the way that his hearts start to pound in his chest at the sight of his master willingly taking demon blood into himself.

As required by the ritual, Adrian drinks from the wound instead of merely licking at it. He nurses from Ilian’s wound until the blood starts to clot and Adrian’s head itself starts to feel tight and too small. He still has enough presence of mind to say the last part of the ritual words.

“I receive your gift with gratitude,” Adrian says, feeling his lips sting from Ilian’s blood. “And I thank you for your servitude as my familiar.”

Ilian hums softly, leaning forward as power makes the runes ache and itch as the binding snaps into place within him. He catches the faint wince that Adrian makes in that same moments and it makes hunger gnaw at his stomach.

If Adrian was a demon instead of an all too fragile sorcerer (and one that is tied so intimately to him at that), there would be no hesitation. Ilian would be on him in two heartbeats and he would gladly add more blood to what’s already on the floor and on his body.

“Now you will take me to bed,” Ilian orders imperiously, smiling up at Adrian as he savors the way that his blood looks on his master’s wide mouth. “Two weeks of forced celibacy were enough. If I was an incubus, you’d have me half-starved to death by now.”

Ilian reaches up and tugs on Adrian’s earlobe where it peeks out from behind his dark brown hair. “I can feel you in my head again so don’t tell me that the ritual isn’t all but complete.” He pushes his bottom lip out at Adrian in a little pout and then pinches his master gently with two fingers. “All we have to do is have sex in the circle to break it and we can go back to how things usually are.”

“Is that what you want,” Adrian asks. “To have things go back to normal?”

Ilian shrugs. “We live together and you share your bed and body with me,” he points out. “What we have now is good. Most demon familiars only  _hope_  of having what we have.” Ilian crosses his arms over his bare chest, heedless of the dried blood flaking against his skin. “Unless you want something more…”

When Adrian speaks, he doesn’t meet Ilian’s eyes. “We’ll talk about this later,” he says and Ilian doesn’t say that he can tell that Adrian is lying to him outright through their connection. “I thought you wanted to have sex, Ilian.”

“It’ll do for now,” Ilian says and then he lifts up on the tips of his toes so that he can kiss Adrian and lick the thick taste of blood out of his master’s mouth. Later, when Adrian is exhausted from sex, then Ilian will revisit the delicate subject of change. But for now… Ilian is fine with letting the conversation go in favor of having Adrian make up for those long weeks of forced celibacy.


End file.
